Lazos de Sangre
by ShinobuRei
Summary: "Porque en los lazos de sangre, se llevan los pecados" Midoriya Izuku, es un príncipe heredero del Medio Oriente. Un día, a la edad de 13 años, en su primera venta de esclavos, sus ojos verdes se ven atrapados por el carmesí y el orgullo de Bakugou Katsuki, un joven esclavo, que es puesto a la venta por los crímenes de sus padres.


Pareja: Katsuki Bakugou X Midoriya Izuku

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Boku no hero no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos a su autor.

Sinopsis:

"Por que en los lazos de sangre, se llevan los pecados"

Midoriya Izuku, es un príncipe heredero del medio oriente. Un día, a la edad de 13 años, en su primera venta de esclavos, sus ojos verdes se ven atrapados por el carmesí y el orgullo de Bakugou Katsuki, un joven esclavo, que es puesto a la venta por los crímenes de sus padres.

Izuku, no comprende por qué el rubio lo odia tanto.

* * *

.

.

Lazos de Sangre

 _La posesión de la riqueza tiene lazos invisibles en donde el corazón se enreda fácilmente._

 _Jacques Benigne Bossuet_

.

.

Preludio

.

0

.

Cuando los ojos de Izuku, se topan por primera vez con aquel rubio, su mundo cambia por completo.

Ve el desfile de esclavos, uno a uno, caminando bajo el sol ardiente de Arabia, con bultos en sus espaldas que, Midoriya intuye, deben estar llenos de trigo.

Con fuerza, jala la túnica de su padre, el Rey, quien le devuelve la mirada. Izuku apunta a los niños que deben tener alrededor de 13 años, la misma edad que él. Su padre suspira y se agacha a su altura, tratando de explicar la situación de los pequeños que ahora serán vendidos como esclavos.

－Sus padres cometieron crimines Izuku, ellos pagan por eso...－Menciona el Rey. Izuku siente su corazón contraerse.

－¿Porque ellos deben pagar los pecados de su padres? no entiendo...－Toshinori, ante la pregunta vuelve a suspirar, al parecer, hablar con un chico de 13 años sobre eso es algo complicado y realmente, no sabe cómo responder sin sentir que el menor pueda malinterpretar todo.

A su lado, quien es conocido como el consejero del Rey, se agacha también a su altura. Midoriya se encoge en su posición, ese hombre nunca le ha agradado, pero, su padre parece confiar ciegamente en el.

－Por que en los lazos de sangre, se llevan los pecados. Así como tú serás el heredero trono, por ser hijo del Rey, ellos serán esclavos por ser hijos de ladrones. ¿Te parece justo que los hijos de las personas que no han hecho ningún mal a nadie hagan ese trabajo? ¿Te parece justo, Izuku? －Pregunta el de cabello negro. Izuku niega, guarda silencio y su vista regresa a los chicos que han formado en fila frente a ellos.－Eso pensé－indica Chisaki. Este se reincorpora y regresa a la espalda de su Rey, susurrando pequeñas frases que el de cabellos verdes es incapaz de escuchar.

Su vista, se clava en los ojos rojos del rubio. Este los mira con la cara en alto, reflejando orgullo, una mirada diferente a la de cualquier otro chico en la fila. Su ferocidad es palpable. Izuku, lo compara con una bestia salvaje siendo encadenada y sometida. Pero aun así, cuando sus ojos hacen contacto por tercera vez, puede percibir con todos sus sentidos la desesperación, la tristeza y la agonía que interiormente lo esta matando.

Izuku quiere llorar, su pecho se contrae, su corazón duele y no resiste ver más como los niños lloran y suplican no ser vendidos como esclavos.

－¿Todo está bien Izuku?－Pregunta Toshinori. Izuku niega y lleva sus manos a su pecho, arrugando la túnica de seda que lleva puesta. Nada está bien, nunca lo iba a estar si esa era la forma en que funcionaba el reino.

－Lo quiero a él－susurra el de cabellos verdes. Su mano apunta al rubio de ojos rojos, quien esta siendo golpeado por uno de los guardias, debido a que intentó morderlo. Toshinori suspira, observa a Chisaki y este, al entender las ordenes de su Rey, alza la mano, comprando al joven rubio junto a otros más que a partir de mañana comenzaron a servir en el palacio.

Cinco jóvenes son arrodillados frente a ellos, Chisaki exige sus nombres, los cuales son fácilmente olvidados por el príncipe.

Lo único que permanece en su cabeza es el nombre del rubio:

Katsuki Bakugou.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Notas del autora:** se que muchos deben estar preguntadose ¿POR QUE EMPEZASTE OTRA HISTORIA SI NO HAS ACTUALIZADO? bueno, tengo un serio problema. Soy una persona muy visual y con una simple imagen toda una historia nace en mi cabeza, de verdad, esto es el resultado. Siempre digo que este sera el ultimo fanfic, pero planeo que sea algo corto de capítulos AHORA SI, cortos para actualizarlo seguido.

Espero sea de su agrado, ya tengo gran parte del desarrollo así que será mas fácil escribirla, igual los invito a seguirme en Wattpad para estar atentos a nuevos trabajos y actualizaciones y seguirme en página de facebook: Fanfic Shinobu Rei

¡Hasta luego! y que el KatsuDeku siga en sus corazones.


End file.
